pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald
Emerald is the main character of the To Be a Master franchise. 'Appearance' As of To Be a Master: Indigo League, he is 11 years old. Emerald is fairly short for his age, at 4'7. He has a round face framed by unkempt dark-green hair. He has an average build as an 11 year old, thin but with a lean build capable of running fast for his age. His eyes are large and circular, with green irises, giving him a soft and gentle appearance. He has a mole underneath his left eye, and four symmetrical freckles in a diamond formation on each cheek. In the''' Indigo League''' arc, he wears a white shirt with short sleeves outlined by green stripes running down the sides of his shirt, with the number "96" on the back in a bold white font, along with black shorts with green stripes on the side. He has oversized green sneakers, with white laces tied at the top. 'Character' Emerald is a lighthearted individual with an appreciation for life, taking joy in the natural world. He's very jovial, acting nonchalant near his friends and joking often with them. He's able to get along with most people, as he is highly empathetic, able to connect with Pokémon and people easily. Emerald is care-free, being accidental-prone. He's able to get very hot-blooded, due to holding great pride within himself, and so acts cocky, acting immature. Despite his immaturity, when he's tasked an assignment with a high level of responsibility, he's able to act maturely. He holds great respect for those more skilled than him, and always seeks to do what's right. He's also intelligent for his age, despite acting child-like, able to grasp concepts quickly and act creatively during battle. He's able to think ahead and make pragmatic decisions, although occasionally comes off as unorthodox due to his battling style. 'Pokemon' 'Achievements' Emerald/Kanto|Kanto Achievements 'Trivia' *Emerald is 11 years old, upon his debut. *His birthmonth is May, with the gemstone Emerald. His (Kanto) zodiac is Tauros. *His character is inspired by many of the author's favorite characters and heroes growing up. **Emerald is a very lighthearted individual, taking joy in everything he does and joking freely around his friends. This is inspired by quintessential heroes, such as Spider-Man. **He gets along with most people, due to being a highly empathetic person. This is inspired by Luke Skywalker. **He's a natural tactical thinker despite his behavior, inspired by various Pokémon protagonists from the games and anime. **His general appearance is inspired by Deku from My Hero Academia. *He is also based on the author. **Emerald's associated with the color green, since it's the author's favorite color. He has green eyes and wears a prominent amount of green. **His birthday is in May, and he has the gemstone Emerald. The author does too. ***This is also a nod to Pokémon Emerald version, the author's first game. ***He is named after the gemstone. This is not related to the above reasons, but has a reason in-story. Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Trainers Category:To Be a Master Category:PrimalFan Category:To Be a Master characters